


a kiss a day keeps the vampire away

by princealliance (anaksemuabangsa)



Series: the adventures of mark lee and his vampire boyfriend [1]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, First Time, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampire Byun Baekhyun, demisexual mark if you squint, dont take this seriously, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaksemuabangsa/pseuds/princealliance
Summary: In which Mark really thinks his hot vampire boyfriend should fuck him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Mark Lee (NCT)
Series: the adventures of mark lee and his vampire boyfriend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004229
Comments: 31
Kudos: 264





	a kiss a day keeps the vampire away

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in 36 hours so you should definitely not hold me accountable for general shittiness or grammar errors. Unbeta'd.

+++

The thing about having an immortal vampire as a boyfriend is that even at the tender age of twenty-three, said immortal still thinks of Mark as a _child._ Mark's not a prude, by any chance, but Baekhyun is also Mark's first _boyfriend._ First anything, really. Mark had confessed, in a moment of weakness, that he'd never been kissed before, right after they kissed for the first time. And Baekhyun had all but jumped into an interrogation about Mark's sex life (or lack, thereof), and had looked so profoundly surprised that Mark had felt uncomfortable, again.

"It's not that weird," Mark complains, squirming in his seat. Baekhyun hasn't closed his mouth in exactly ten seconds. He's usually really hot, mesmerizing, captivating, and all that vampire-y crap, but now he just looks like a fish. "Close your mouth." Mark reaches out and pushes Baekhyun's jaw up.

Baekhyun blinks. "Sorry, I just. Um." He shakes his head. "I'm sorry. That was an inappropriate reaction. Do you just not like it? Do you just not have sex?"

Mark looks down at his nails, fighting a blush that threatens to spill on his cheeks. "I don't know. I've never really wanted to. Until you."

"That's alright." Baekhyun rushes. "Thank you for telling me."

He takes Mark's hand in his, and kisses Mark's wrist, soft and warm, and then his knuckles. Brushing his lips on every single one until Mark blushes, because Baekhyun's so fucking old and endearing. He does stuff like this without realizing what it does to Mark. He's pretty sure Baekhyun can hear it anyways, the freaky vampire with freaky powers that he is.

"I also..." Baekhyun trails off, tracing patterns to Mark's palm. It's such a simple action, but it makes Mark's breath hitch.

"Yeah?" Mark asks, way too breathless from just handholding.

"I don't really... have sex anymore. Haven't. In over two decades? I think?"

Mark frowns. "Why?"

Baekhyun looks down. He's doing that thing where he's taking a trip down memory lane, again. Without Mark.

"I just..." He sighs. "I hurt my partner and I haven't really felt comfortable in having sex with anyone. Since then."

Mark takes his time to absorb that all in. He pulls Baekhyun closer, presses their foreheads together and presses a quick kiss to his lips. He gathers Baekhyun's hands in his, and murmurs.

"It's okay, that's alright. We'll do whatever you're comfortable with. Thank you for telling me, too."

-

The other thing about having a supernatural being as your boyfriend is, that he's supernaturally hot. It's not a problem. Unless you're basically living in your supernaturally hot's boyfriend's penthouse suite, and supernaturally said boyfriend has a penchant of going around without his shirt on, _and_ you're having your sexual awakening for the first time in _years_.

In Mark's humble opinion, Baekhyun spends _way_ too long and too many times shirtless. Mark _gets_ that he doesn't feel cold, but that doesn't give him the right to just skedaddle into the kitchen at 7AM with nothing but a really, snug pair of briefs on. Highlighting the deep cut of his vee and his... other, more _impressive_ asset.

"Good morning," Baekhyun says, voice rough and sleep-wrecked. He scratches his abs absentmindedly and Mark has to bite back a scream.

"Morning." Mark clears his throat, looking down pointedly at his phone. Readjusting himself on his stool. 

But of course, Baekhyun sneaks up behind him, wrapping both arms around Mark's middle. Pressing his very, sturdy, very toned pecs onto Mark's back.

He noses Mark's neck, inhaling deeply. It should be weird, _should be._ But Mark's dick is a betrayer and it twitches interestedly inside his pants.

"You smell good."

"That's what you always say." Mark sounds too breathless, again. But what is he supposed to do when he has a very hot, very muscley vampire plastered to his back? 

"You smell even better, today," Baekhyun says, "like coffee and toast and you." Baekhyun nuzzles the back of Mark's head, standing on his tippy toes to reach the top of his head. It makes Baekhyun's _package_ (for lack of better word), rub up the small of his back.

Mark lets out a sound that can only be described as a _squeak,_ and Baekhyun stills.

Mark feels himself flush, heart thundering noisily in his chest. God, Baekhyun must hear him.

But Baekhyun continues on as if nothing happens, presses another kiss on top of Mark's head, and then a hand is reaching out to steal Mark's toast.

"I'm gonna come in late today, you can go first," he says. Pressing a chaste kiss to Mark's cheek. "Thanks for stopping by."

And then he's gone, a whirlwind of sexy bedhead and firm biceps. Mark exhales into his coffee, hands shaky around his mug. And has to take a couple of deep breaths before grabbing his suit jacket and shooting off to work.

-

"How's the boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend's fine," Mark answers. He squints at the screen, trying to make sense of the numbers floating in front of him.

"You bone yet?"

Mark chokes, sliding forward, barely saving himself from colliding to his computer face first. "Hyung."

"Just asking." Yixing grins at him, leaning back on his chair so he can grin at Mark over the divider of their cubicles. "Weren't you having problems?"

"No." Mark groans, thumping his head down on the desk, barely missing the keyboard. "I regret telling you."

Yixing pats Mark's shoulder sympathetically. "Hey, it's fine, every couple got issues you know."

"Yeah." Mark turns his head sideways to look at Yixing, whose smile is way too bright for Mark's problems. "I told him and he's... okay with it."

"Now, that's a good boyfriend."

Mark sighs. "Yeah, he is a good boyfriend." 

"Oh," Yixing suddenly says, eyes cutting up. "Boss is here, heads up."

Mark straightens up in his chair, tries to fix his hair and his glasses. He follows Yixing's gaze, where they lead to a certain figure exiting the elevator. Slight. Not overly bulky. Not too tall either. White hair and grey, eerie eyes. Lips as red as blood and skin as white as snow. The sharpness of his jaw could cut diamonds, Mark is sure. Baekhyun strolls in in his crisp, clean-cut black suit. Looking bored as he makes his way across the floor. Assistants and division heads trailing him, vying for his attention.

Mark blinks, mouth falling open because _fuck_.

Baekhyun used _eyeshadow_ today.

For some reason, Mark blushes, heartbeat ticking up slightly at Baekhyun's nonchalance. At his obvious _posturing._ He looks hot and he knows it and more importantly, he makes sure _Mark_ knows it.

It's a slight change, but the corner of Baekhyun's lips tick up minutely, eyes darting to Mark. Blink and you miss it. Mark only notices because he'd been paying too close of an attention.

"Did Byun-daepyonim just smile at you?"

"No," Mark answers distractedly.

"Weird," Yixing muses. "I thought I saw him smile at you."

Mark looks down at his computer as Baekhyun passes the front of his alley. "I don't think so, hyung. One of the bosses must've said something funny."

"Must be." Yixing stretches up, rolls up his chair into his cubicle again.

Mark thinks that's the end of it, but of course life has other plans.

-

Not half an hour later, Mark finds himself knocking on the CFO's door, a stack of folders balanced precariously on one hand. Perks of being in this company is: he has a job, he met Baekhyun. Downfalls: he's the youngest, most junior staff in his division, so he runs the occasional odd errands sometimes, including delivering files to their boss (it's an intern's job, but Mark _was_ the intern, before they offered him a real job).

Minseok's soft _come in_ filters through and Mark pushes the door open. Mark doesn't know what he expected, but Baekhyun sitting on one of the sofas in the middle of Minseok's wide office, poring over documents is definitely not one of them. He melts a little at the look of concentration in Baekhyun's face. Baekhyun might own the company, and is the CEO, but he takes his job seriously.

"Daepyo-nim," Mark greets Baekhyun, bowing down slightly. "Jeonmu-nim, I have the reports you wanted us to go over right here."

Mark walks inside and puts the stack of files on top of Minseok's table. Minseok smiles up at him and gives him a thank you.

"Also, how many times have I told you to call me hyung?" Minseok asks.

"A lot of times, sir." Mark grins. He likes Minseok. He's nice and he tries to remember all of his employees' name. Even a mere junior staff like Mark.

Minseok chuckles. "Fine, be that way."

"Aye, aye, sir." Mark mock-salutes, turning on his heels ...and catches Baekhyun staring at him.

Baekhyun's eyes are wide, mouth slightly open, surprised to see Mark there. But his surprise is gone in a blink of an eye, turning into a smirk.

He eyes Mark up and down, assessing, judging, like he doesn't see Mark in his work attire every single day. His tongue darts out to lick his lips, throat swallowing, like he's hungry. Like Mark is a piece of meat he'd like to eat.

And for some god forsaken reason, it makes Mark blush.

"I'll be taking my leave then, Jeonmu-nim," Mark says, proud that his voice doesn't shake, "Daepyo-nim." Mark bows curtly.

But of course, it's never easy with Baekhyun. Baekhyun takes his bottom lip between his teeth, fingers undoing the top two button of his shirt. Utterly inappropriate in front of _Minseok_ and still utterly _devastating_. He rolls his sleeves up too, forearms flexing attractively.

Mark bolts.

-

"You okay?" Yixing asks, he sounds concerned. Mark can't tell, too busy burying his face in his arms.

"Just peachy," Mark mumbles miserably. "Just peachy.

-

Mark thought it was going to be a single-day anomaly. And boy is he _wrong._

"Oh, good morning," Baekhyun greets him in all his nude, post-shower glory. Steam rolling off of his skin like he's some kind of _porn star_ , grinning. Devilishly _handsome_ and handsomely _devastating._

Mark's brain, already dumb from having just woken up Baekhyun-less in the middle of his bed, faced with an eyeful of a dripping wet, naked Baekhyun, decides to break. His jaw drops open, eyes bulging out of their sockets, just gawking at the sight in front of him.

Baekhyun crawls up the bed to where Mark is sitting, not minding the wetness of his body, and gives Mark a kiss. Mark closes his eyes to kiss him back, but Baekhyun pulls away. Mark whines, chasing after Baekhyun's mouth.

Baekhyun hums, licking his lips. "Mm. I like kissing you, but morning breath." He crinkles his nose cutely. "I'll go make us some breakfast."

Mark doesn't answer. Can't answer, can only stare at Baekhyun's bare ass as he goes back into his walk-in closet to get dressed. The image of Baekhyun's _dick,_ big even when it's soft, imprinted in his brain.

Alone in the empty room, Mark collapses back to the bed, makes a noise that's a cross of a seal squealing and a whale dying, and in a split second decision that doesn't involve his brain at all, dashes to the bathroom that _still_ smells like Baekhyun and wraps a hand around his erection. 

He stares at his dirty hand in horror when he's done. Not believing his fate of dating a super hot vampire and _still_ not being able to get laid.

-

"Hey."

_"What."_

"How do I get my vampire boyfriend to fuck me?"

_"Just ask him? I'm hanging up."_

"No--no-- _Jongdae_. Please, you're the only other person I know who's dating a vampire. _Please._ "

_"Sit on his lap and beg nicely, it might work."_

" _Jongdae!_ "

_"Bye, Mark, I'm going to have grown up, kinky sex with my very hot vampire boyfriend now. Goodbye."_

Mark stares at his phone in disgust. Well, so much for that, then.

-

Mark comes very close to following Jongdae's advise, especially when Baekhyun wouldn't stop running his hand up and down Mark's thigh, squeezing occasionally. Baekhyun does it all so nonchalantly that Mark doesn't _know_ if he knows how he's affecting Mark. Baekhyun is a touchy person. Has been since they first met. And Mark doesn't mind. Usually.

"Hyung." Mark croaks out. Hates how his voice sounds so affected already. "Um. Can you um. Stop?" Mark stammers.

Baekhyun turns to look at him, face carefully blank, hand ghosting Mark's inner thigh. "Stop what?"

He hates how Baekhyun always looks so effortlessly sexy, even just staring at Mark like this, blinking white bangs away from his eyes. Baekhyun quirks up a smile, too amused for his own good and that's when it hits Mark. Baekhyun _knows._ Baekhyun has super-hearing.

Baekhyun has _always_ known.

Mark face feels hot. He feels furious, heart thudding in his ears.

"Hyung," he starts, doesn't care about how small he sounds, "you're so mean."

Baekhyun's face falls. He opens his mouth to speak but before he can say anything, Mark's already up, grabbing his coat and striding towards the door.

"Mark wait--"

Mark's backed up against the wall before he can register it happening, staring up at Baekhyun's guilty eyes. Hands by the sides of Mark's head. Damn vampires and their super-speed. Mark tries to duck down under his arm, but Baekhyun wouldn't have it. So Mark slides down until he's sitting, pulls his knees towards his chest and tucks his face in, burying it on his folded arms.

Hot tears stream down his face, humiliation burning uncomfortably in his gut. Mark sobs. Wishes he was anywhere but here.

"Mark, I'm sorry."

Baekhyun reaches for Mark's hand, but Mark wrenches his away. "Let me leave. I don't want to be here." He hiccups.

Baekhyun doesn't answer for a while, until he sighs. "Okay. Let me drive you home, at least."

-

It's tense in the car. Without Baekhyun's running commentary or Mark's horrible jokes. Mark doesn't care. He feels shitty. He wants to slide under his blanket and cuddle with his long neglected foot-tall teddy bear.

Baekhyun keeps glancing at him from the corner of his eyes. Mark couldn't care less, keeping his eyes on the scenery outside. They stop in front of Mark's building, a sad comparison to Baekhyun's luxurious uptown penthouse, but home, nonetheless. Mark opens the door but Baekhyun's hand on his sleeve stops him.

"Mark--I'm sorry. I really am."

Mark doesn't turn around.

"I shouldn't have made fun of you like that, I'm really sorry. I thought it was cute. And I like teasing you. I think you're cute when you're flustered."

Mark sighs and closes the door back, crosses his arms and refuses to look at Baekhyun, stares ahead. "This is a big deal for me," he says. "Don't make fun of things that are a big deal to me."

"I know. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"Good," Mark replies. "Goodbye, Daepyo-nim. I'll see you Monday."

Mark exits the car and closes the car door harder than he needs to, screw Baekhyun and his perfect face and perfect body.

-

It was Thursday evening when Mark stormed out (unsuccessfully) of Baekhyun's apartment, and by Sunday morning, Jongdae is already knocking on his door.

"Stop sulking," Jongdae says. "Baekhyun won't stop cockblocking me with his crying. Take him back."

"Good morning to you, too, Jongdae," Mark sighs.

Jongdae makes an unintelligible noise, bypasses Mark inside, and plops himself on Mark's couch like he owns the place.

"I'll forgive him eventually," Mark explains, standing in front of the coffee table. "Just not right now. He pulled a dick move."

Jongdae rolls his eyes. "It was just a little bit of teasing. You'll live."

"This is a big deal for me, Jongdae." Mark narrows his eyes. He is a _saint_ for putting up with Jongdae.

"This is a big deal for him, too. The last person he had sex with got turned because he got too excited and sucked too much blood, Markles." Jongdae runs a hand through his hair and sighs. "He meant it all in good fun. He likes watching you squirm. He's a natural hunter. He _has_ been for like--what? Five centuries? His vampire hindbrain thinks you're _his_ prey. Cut him some slack."

Mark furrows his brows in confusion. "What?"

"God you don't know anything about vampires, do you?" Jongdae leans forward on his elbows, sighing. But then he's looking up at Mark, a shit eating grin on his face. "When a vampire thinks of someone as their _prey_ prey instead of _food_ prey. It means they want to _fuck_ them."

Mark's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. He feels kinda dizzy. "Oh."

"Yeah." Jongdae chuckles. "Baekhyun is just really horny for _you_ and has no outlet. So." Jongdae pauses, for dramatic effect, spreads his hands to be even more dramatic. "Go get him, tiger."

-

Before Mark even knocks on his door, Baekhyun is already opening it. He looks like a mess. Hair in disarray, eyebags under his eyes.

"Mark," he says, voice hoarse. "You're here."

Mark blinks, nods. "I'm here."

"Sorry, but I need this." Baekhyun pulls Mark into a hug, burying his face in Mark's neck and taking lungful and lungful of Mark's scent. Baekhyun sags physically against Mark, sighing in relief.

"Uh. Maybe we should take this inside?"

"Yeah," Baekhyun croaks, eyes clearing up. "Yeah, sorry."

Mark's jaw drops when he steps inside. The living room is a mess, papers strewn about, pillows and blankets on the floor.

"You're... are you okay?"

Baekhyun rubs the back of his neck. "How much has Jongdae told you?"

Mark picks up a pillow from the floor, and puts it on the couch, then he picks up a blanket, and folds it neatly, draping it over the arm of the couch.

"He told me about the vampire hind-brain thing and the whole 'wanting to tease your prey and watch them squirm' and what it means."

"Oh," Baekhyun exhales. "He hasn't told you everything."

-

A cleanup and an explanation later, they're sitting on the couch, facing each other. Mark pulls up his knees and tucks them under his chin, hugging himself.

"I'm your blood-singer," Mark repeats, mostly to himself.

"Yeah." Baekhyun nods, hunching in on himself. Mark's never seen Baekhyun so unsure before. It's jarring.

"But I didn't--didn't start dating you _because_ you were my blood-singer. In fact, I tried to stay away," Baekhyun rambles. "But you were just so lovable and _cute_."

"Thank you," Mark says. "So basically my blood smells like, super delicious to you?"

"Yes and no," Baekhyun answers, pulling the sleeves of his sweater over his fingers, fiddling with them. "Pureblood vampires like me are sustained by the--for lack of better words--energy of the universe. We're like a beacon for supernatural and magic energy. We channel it and feed from it. And our--our bloodsingers are just more corporeal, human channels of the energy that sustains us. But each bloodsinger is specifically and genetically tailored to match one pureblood vampire."

Mark's head is pounding with the inflow of new information. "And what does that mean?"

"You're my personal source of energy," Baekhyun says. "In every aspect of the word," he adds hastily.

"Oh." Mark says. "But you were still a vampire before I met? I mean. You were doing fine?"

"Yeah. Because uh. Because I fed, right? I drank blood. That was my energy source. But once I met you, it's like... it's like I didn't need blood anymore because you were there. Being close to you was enough. You're like.. you're like a magic dispenser that just exudes magic. But only for me. Can only affect me. Specifically tailored to my tastes and needs. It's like wearing layers outside when it's snowing. You can survive by wearing a lot of layers, but nothing compares to being inside and having the heaters turned on. Blood is the layers of clothing. You're the house _and_ the heater."

"Oh," Mark says again, unable to comprehend _anything_. "I need time to process this."

Baekhyun smiles at him. "I understand. Take your time. But preferably uh, here."

Mark decides to take pity on Baekhyun and shuffles around, lying his head on Baekhyun's lap. Baekhyun's hand automatically goes to his hair. And yeah, he's definitely missed this.

"What's up with the breakdown, though?"

"I just work myself over with worry, I'm--I'm literally tethered to you. Emotionally, and physically." Baekhyun cringes.

"Oh." Mark keeps saying that. He's dizzy with the weight of Baekhyun's confession. By the vulnerability he's willing to present in front of Mark.

Mark turns, wraps his arms around Baekhyun's middle, sinking his face there. "I didn't know I meant that much to you. I'm sorry."

Baekhyun chuckles. "It's okay. I should have told you."

"What does me being you bloodsinger have anything to do with us not having sex?"

Baekhyun's fingers pause in his hair. Mark looks up to see Baekhyun gathering his thought.

"In a sense," Baekhyun says, slowly, "you're also my food, Mark. Imagine not even _knowing_ what hunger was, and then suddenly being hungry all the time and your favorite food is just right there in front of you.

"If we have sex, you'll be in your most vulnerable state, the same time where I would want you the most. I would devour you. Literally." Baekhyun explains. "I would destroy you. I would ask for a drop of your blood and would not stop myself until you're drained completely or drained enough to turn you because I'm selfish enough to want to keep you forever."

Baekhyun's fingers are still in Mark's hair, gentle, caring. Mark swallows. "Oh."

"I don't trust myself, Mark," Baekhyun says, fierce eyes staring into Mark's. "But I'll try. For you. And--and for me, too." 

-

Life goes on, and Baekhyun's attempts at baiting Mark into insufferable hard-ons abate. Mark expects his lust for Baekhyun to flame down, too, but contrary to popular belief. 

Mark walks in to Baekhyun sitting on the couch, still in his work clothes, complete with his suit jacket. Legs spread as he reads a document. Mark walks in and sees Baekhyun's concentrating on the paper, bulge fighting against his fly, and Mark's dick makes its interest known.

Baekhyun blinks, looking up at Mark. "Really?"

"I'm sorry," Mark croaks out miserably. "I'm really sorry. You're just really hot."

Baekhyun smiles, setting his document aside and beckoning Mark towards him. "That's alright, come here."

Mark practically skips to the couch. Baekhyun shrugs his jacket off, draping it over the arm of the couch, folding his sleeves up.

He lines himself with Mark, knees knocking against his and cradles Mark's jaw in his hand.

"I'm gonna try something, tell me if you want me to stop, okay?" Baekhyun smiles at him. He leans forward, until there's nothing but a breadth of space between them.

"Still okay?" Baekhyun asks, breath cool against Mark's lips.

Mark nods, face warming at how _close_ Baekhyun is, and Baekhyun grins at him, beautiful and breathtaking, and presses their lips together.

It's nothing they've never done before, the gentle press of Baekhyun's against his. But then Baekhyun's pressing insistently, mouth working against Mark's.

Baekhyun's tongue darts out, kitten-licks Mark's lips into opening for him, dipping in for a split second and then retracting and all thoughts fizzle out from Mark's mind. Baekhyun presses more kisses to his lips, teeth grazing Mark's bottom lip afterwards. Mark feels dizzy, brain melted into mush and liquefying out of his ears. He didn't know kissing could be this _good._

When they separate Mark sucks in a breath, and finds Baekhyun staring at his lips, eyelids low. His gaze darts up to Mark's eyes, seeking permission, before pressing close again, pushing Mark by the shoulders. Mark topples readily, pliant to Baekhyun's hands and his heat. Baekhyun doesn't give Mark time to recover, cages him in again and laying on top of him. Licks into the seam of his lips just so Mark would open up again.

Mark shudders even though he feels warm everywhere. Embers licking underneath his skin, fire stoking at the bottom of his stomach. Baekhyun's fingers creep rucks up Mark's shirt from his pants and underneath it, pressing hot against Mark's skin. His tongue slides out to meet Baekhyun's, teased into Baekhyun's mouth. Mark whimpers, can't help the noises he's making, adding to the wet sounds of them kissing.

Mark doesn't know how long they've been kissing, just knows heat and Baekhyun's familiar perfume, just knows heat and tongue and Baekhyun's lips colliding against his. His own lips feel numb by the time Baekhyun pulls away, shaky breath drawn in from the narrow space between them.

"Mark." Baekhyun exhales to the skin of his cheek, sounding as wrecked as Mark feels.

Mark slides his hands over Baekhyun's back, needing something to ground himself. Their crotches rub together, ever so slightly, and Mark can feel Baekhyun's bulge through the fabric of his own clothing. Baekhyun groans, right in his Mark's ear, breath hot and damp on his earlobe, and Mark feels like shaking apart.

"Hyung," Mark moans, high and breathy, can't help himself. He feels lightheaded, not himself when he pulls Baekhyun closer, fingers twisting and tightening in the fabric of Baekhyun's shirt, feels delirious with need. "Hyung."

Mark doesn't know what he's asking for, just that Baekhyun needs to do _something_.

But Baekhyun buries his face on Mark's neck, a hand going to grip Mark's hip. Mark can feel every inhale and exhale against his skin, Baekhyun's minute shaking. His heartbeat thudding against his chest.

"I can't--," Baekhyun whispers, voice rough. "Not--not now."

Mark doesn't care. Mark _wants._

"Please," he whimpers, tries to buck up against Baekhyun. Baekhyun's grip tightens on his hip. That does nothing to douse the fire in Mark's veins. " _Please._ "

"Mark," Baekhyun growls. He pulls away, jostling away from Mark's embrace and stares him down. And Mark gasps at the sight of his eyes, pupils blown so wide it barely leaves a ring of grey around his irises.

"I want you," Mark says, voice breathy. "Please."

Baekhyun hovers above him, red, swollen, spit-slick lips parting open slightly. Mark didn't notice it before, but he can see them now, Baekhyun's fangs peeking under his gums.

"I want you, too." Baekhyun says, husky voice sending shivers down Mark's back. "But I'm scared I'll hurt you."

Mark makes a wounded noise. Frustrated to no end, feels like he's about to combust or cry or both. Hands balling to fists to keep himself from reaching out.

Baekhyun seems to sense his frustration, taking Mark's hand and bringing it close to his lips, slowly prying it open. Baekhyun presses a kiss to his wrist, soft and warm on Mark's skin. He turns Mark's hand over and kisses each of his knuckles.

"I'm sorry," Baekhyun says, pushing off of Mark, taking all of his warmth with him.

He pulls Mark up and sits beside him, keeping a hand on Mark's thigh. Mark sags against him, closes his eyes and tries to regulate his breathing. Calm down the pitter patter of his heart and his erection.

"I hate you," Mark mumbles, halfheartedly shoving Baekhyun's hand away from his thigh. Baekhyun doesn't budge. Damn super strength.

"I'm sorry." Baekhyun's fingers migrate to the nape of his neck, before sliding completely into Mark's hair, petting gently.

Mark swallows. Takes another deep breath. He can still taste Baekhyun on the back of his throat. Baekhyun's scent clogging his senses.

"Mark." Baekhyun squeezes the back of Mark's neck. Mark sighs.

"It's okay. I'm okay. Give me a moment."

Baekhyun kisses the top of his head. "Thank you for understanding." 

Mark can't fault him for that. No matter how turned on he is. He turns around just to press a kiss on Baekhyun's cheek. "Of course, hyung."

-

A couple of days later, they end up on the couch again, somehow. They always do. This time with Mark on top of Baekhyun. Baekhyun's hands grabbing two handfuls of Mark's ass and squeezing. Baekhyun's hands move down the back of Mark's thighs, hiking his legs up so they're straddling Baekhyun's stomach.

Mark pulls away to hide his face on the crook of Baekhyun's neck, trembling, trying so hard not to rut down on Baekhyun's hard stomach. He's so turned on he feels like he would die.

"Hyung, s-stop. Stop," Mark whimpers.

Baekhyun's hands completely disappear off of him. He lets Mark cling to him though, breathing heavy in Mark's ear.

"You okay?" He whispers. Mark usually loves Baekhyun's voice, loves how gorgeous it sounds when it's singing, when it's calling his name, but right now he hates. Hates how rough it is, how it goes straight to his dick.

Mark nods, legs trying to close. But it makes them tighten around Baekhyun's middle instead.

"I'm just--I'm so turned on." His voice breaks on the last word, Mark blushes.

"Oh um," Baekhyun says smartly. Like he can't feel Mark's dick trying to poke a hole into his stomach. Instead of keeping his hands off, Baekhyun starts gliding his hands all over Mark's back, over his shoulders, down his ass. It's all Mark can do to hold on and _not_ move.

"Let me help you with that," Baekhyun says finally.

Mark stiffens, brain still too fried to process what happens. "W-hat?"

"Let me help you with that." Baekhyun thumbs the band of his sweatpants. "Will you? Let me touch you? "

Mark nods, too taken aback to say anything else.

Baekhyun tugs his sweatpants and boxers in one go, down over the swell of his ass. Mark lifts up to his knees, to help Baekhyun free his cock, the band of his pants snug under his balls. He's already so _hard_ , leaking even _before_ Baekhyun touches him.

"Mark, look at me."

It doesn't even cross Mark's brain to disobey. He meets Baekhyun's grey-eyed stare head on. Baekhyun's gaze is smoldering, always. Even without the extra powers. But right now Mark feels caught, like a prey. Makes him feel small, powerless.

A knuckle brushes Mark's hard on. Mark shivers. 

Baekhyun wraps a hot hand around Mark's erection, and Mark's eyes goes glassy. He moans. The drag is dry, but still feels _so_ good. Mark feels like a bundle of nerves, every pump of Baekhyun's hand making his dick twitch in Baekhyun's hand, precum squirting over his fist. Baekhyun uses Mark's mess to makes the slide smoother, makes it slick and good and fast.

Mark feels out of control, desperate noises spilling into the air between them. Helpless, high and breathy from the back of his throat. Can't tamp them down even if he wants to. Mark would be embarrassed, but he can't focus on anything but Baekhyun's hand on his cock, Baekhyun's eyes on his face, like he's cataloguing every single change that goes through Mark's expression. Mark already feels like a puddle of goo from all the attention, insides molten and roiling, but then Baekhyun _smirks._

Mark whimpers.

"Kiss me," Baekhyun orders.

Mark leans up, meets Baekhyun halfway, mouth slotting messily with Baekhyun's. Baekhyun sucks Mark's tongue into his mouth. Filthy and wet and _perfect_ , and it has Mark panting. Cock throbbing in Baekhyun's hand.

His hips move on his own, thrusting up into Baekhyun's hand. Baekhyun accommodates him, makes a tight fist for Mark to fuck his cock into.

"Hyung--hyung, I'm--" Mark grunts.

Baekhyun hums, hands stopping. Mark whines at the loss. "Get up. Turn around."

It takes some maneuvering, but Mark ends up on Baekhyun's lap, his back to Baekhyun's chest, the rest of his pants kicked off completely. Baekhyun's hand is jacking him off. Mark wonders if this is how Baekhyun touches himself.

Baekhyun presses his thumb under the head of Mark's cock, and it has Mark whining, bucking his hips up.

"So sensitive," Baekhyun whispers. "So messy, so wet for me."

Mark sobs, dick throbbing at Baekhyun's words. He doesn't know why he's so affected. So turned on and so desperate.

Baekhyun's other hand moves to his throat, cradling gently, while his mouth is hot and insistent on Mark's neck.

"Close?" Baekhyun breathes out, Mark feels his lips move against his skin. Mark nods. Feels dizzy with how turned on he is. Pressure building at the base of his stomach.

Baekhyun smears more of Mark's precum down Mark's length, speeds up his hand pumping Mark's cock, and Mark moans loudly.

"Hyung--Hyung--" Mark whimpers. He's so close, so close.

Baekhyun hums, nuzzling Mark's neck, he presses an open mouthed kiss on Mark's jugular. And then his lips draw back, and Baekhyun _presses._ The blunt edges of his teeth scraping the skin of his throat.

Mark gasps.

That does Mark in, he barrels into his orgasm with a wail. Every nerve-end on his body lights up as his toes curl, vision blurring, hands scrambling behind him for something to hold, sobbing when Baekhyun doesn't stop, keeps on jacking Mark's cock, milking spurts after spurts of hot cum from it.

Baekhyun stops when Mark starts whimpering, soft cock oversensitive in Baekhyun's hand. He manages a couple more soft kneads, before Mark is seeking Baekhyun's mouth, distracting Baekhyun with kisses.

They kiss until Mark feels boneless, post-orgasmic glow buzzing under his skin. He opens his eyes to find Baekhyun looking wrecked, hair in disarray from where Mark tugged on it when he came.

Mark curls his nose in distaste, staring at Baekhyun's pants and his own shirt, where cum has dried on them. "I made a mess."

"That's fine," Baekhyun says, voice hoarse, he buries his face on Mark's shoulder, arms wrapping around Mark's middle, mindless of the cum on his palm.

Mark doesn't realize what's wrong until he tries to move and Baehyun's erection presses against his ass. Baekhyun's arm tightens around him and he lets out a strangled groan.

"Hyung," Mark breathes out, "do you want me to--?"

Baekhyun shakes his head. "I just. Do you mind if--"

"Yeah. Yeah. Do anything, whatever you need." Mark replies.

Baekhyun's hand disappears and Mark hears the sound of a zipper going down, and then Baekhyun's erection is pressing against his bare ass through the thin fabric of Baekhyun's briefs, hot and heavy and _big_.

Baekhyun grips the sides of Mark's hips, keeping his face buried on Mark's shoulder, and _moves_ Mark, grinds Mark's ass down against his clothed erection.

"Shit-- _fuck_ ," Baekhyun groans. "You're so hot. You're so--" Baekhyun's words cut off into a huff, and his hips roll up, pressing and grinding more of his hard dick on Mark's ass.

Mark's brain shortcircuits. Mark keens, sticks his ass back so Baekhyun can use it _properly_. Can use _him_ properly. Baekhyun's hips buck up to the rhythm of him moving Mark's ass over his cock, rubbing over it. And Mark wonders how it feels like to be _fucked_ properly. If this is how he moves when he's fucking up to someone.

"Shit, Mark, I'm gonna--"he pants. Pressing his face on Mark's shoulderblade as he bucks up once, twice, and shudders, moaning Mark's name.

They stay stuck together like that until Baekhyun's breathing evens out, until Mark feels stable enough for his legs not to shake. Until he can turn around again, pressing more soft kisses on Baekhyun's lips.

-

Mark snuggles further into the bedding, waiting for Baekhyun to join him. He stares dazedly at Baekhyun's broad back as he types on the desk, sending off a couple more e-mails that he was supposed to before he got sidetracked with Mark. Baekhyun turns off his laptop, and walks over to turn off the lights. He joins Mark in bed, snuggling under the comforter and wraps himself around Mark. Mark sighs contently, rests his head on the soft cotton of Baekhyun's t-shirt.

"That was nice, wasn't it?" Mark murmurs, staring up at Baekhyun through the darkness. Baekhyun doesn't need light to see, and it gives him an unfair advantage, Mark thinks. He can't hide anything from Baekhyun. Mark wonders how Baekhyun sees him in the dark.

"The sex?" Baekhyun snorts. "Kind of embarrassing for me, but I'm glad you liked it."

Mark laughs. "Hyung, you were hot. It's just me. I like everything that you do."

Baekhyun gathers Mark properly, leans down to peck his lips. "You can't just say things like that," he breathes out.

Mark hums. "But it's true. I like you a lot."

"I like you a lot, too." Baekhyun smiles, Mark could feel it against his lips.

"So..." Mark drawls, index finger drawing a pattern on Baekhyun's chest.

"Yes, Mark?"

"We had sex."

"We did."

"And you were fine."

Baekhyun hesitates, pausing. "I was."

"I was fine, too. I'm still alive, right?"

"You are."

Mark pushes Baekhyun until he's lying flat on his back, climbing on top of him. He grins down at Baekhyun, can make out his wide eyes in the dark, surprised at Mark's actions, caught off guard. Mark wants to snort but doesn't. Who's the prey now?

He leans down, forearms braced over Baekhyun's chest, until his face is close to Baekhyun's, until he can count every single lashes on Baekhyun's eyelids. He presses close, and kisses Baekhyun on the lips, whispers.

"So when are you going to fuck me?"

+++

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 Don't know how you stumbled on this mess but thank you for reading!
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/carrotbakehyun) | [twt](https://twitter.com/diorboybaek)


End file.
